


Get Down On Your Knees and Tell Me You Love Me

by anathenna



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Dom Josh, LMAO, M/M, Smut, Sub Tyler, Sugar Daddy AU, Top Josh, age gap, but at the same time im kinda not, by like 9 years im so sorry, femme! tyler, hella gay, super duper sub tyler lmao, this is getting repetitive but im sure you've read enough joshler smut to know all the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathenna/pseuds/anathenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right from your silver plate, we checked in, checked out, checkmate</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>or simply put, a sugar-daddy!josh and femme!twink!sugar-baby!tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down On Your Knees and Tell Me You Love Me

Tyler shouldn't be fooling himself with this shit. He knew better, right? As much as his conscience wanted to believe that the body it was suited in wasn't actually going to sign in to a _SugarDaddiesAvailable.com_ , it was ultimately wrong.

His delicate fingers barely graced the keyboard, accidentally clicking the tab key. The cursor blinked patiently, and Tyler stared blankly. He really doesn't know how or why he brought himself to here. Here being that he's sitting in the far corner of the library on top of a gigantic forest green beanbag with his laptop at 7PM. He also doesn't know what drew him specifically to the  _SugarDaddiesAvailable.com_ but he'll soon decide if it was a good idea or not.

With lack of questioning, he types _**slushieguy**_ into the username sign up box, and **_celinedion_** in the password. His finger hesitated on the mouse pad, but ultimately clicked, and he was brought to a screen full of questionnaires.

 

> Hello, **_slushieguy_** ,Thank you for signing up with _Sugar Daddies Available!_ To give you the best experience and the best chances of finding someone compatible here on _Sugar Daddies Available,_ We have generated some questions to hopefully narrow down your options. Let's start with the basics!

Tyler quickly typed simple things his name, that he was from Columbus, and his age (He may have put that he was 18, while still having a few months of being 17 to scrape on). He smiled to himself, feeling a bit at ease that it was this, easy.

 

> Next, to narrow down your fields of interests, what do you seek in a relationship?

He pondered in his thoughts for a moment, because this was a big leap. He wasn't exactly open about his sexual preferences, and never having experienced a relationship with another male made his interests quite limited. _i think i'm interested in someone who sees me a someone with feelings and a need for a friend/partner, not just a toy._

Before he could think over his words, he continued to the next objective.

 

> What do you seek in your Sugar Daddy?

_physically fit is a must. but not too bulky. not too tall but not shorter than me. accepting of my... style. not overbearing with spoils and will allow me to speak my mind. prolly should like music or art but if not it probably still can work._

 

> Kinks?

A slight chill desended down his spine. He knew this was coming. He was so inexperienced and he hoped that wouldn't turn anyone away. A small frown quickly appeared upon his lips as well. _i'm quite inexperienced, so i guess some exploration would be okay. i think the title of daddy goes farther than just sugar though. I like things a little more on the feminine side, and definitely like pet names. Those can be discussed later on._ When he felt that was sufficient, Tyler pressed next.

 

> Congratulations, **_slushieguy_** , we have found 4 Sugar Daddies in your area!
> 
> **_iamamerrickan: Love to work out and play Bass, love dogs and trips to Hawai'i :-)_ **
> 
> **_lahey14: You could've blinded me. You didn't though._ **
> 
> **_spookyjimchristmas: I was never cut out for the boy scouts when I was younger, so I joined the man scouts when I was 7._ **
> 
> **_ calumhood: richkidassholepaintmeasavillain _ **

Tyler searched through his options. They all basically fit what he liked, and they were all fairly attractive. The longer he searched the more he reached the verdict that only one was truly what he could deal with long term. The Calum guy was basically the same age as him, and was rich off his parents money. Didn't exactly give him the warm in the chest feeling he craved. Zack was an absolute sweetheart, and a gorgeous face, but just way too buff for his liking. He liked muscle, but not tougher than rocks. and Isaac said he travels a lot, and that wasn't something Tyler could deal with honestly.  


That left **_spookyjimchristmas_** , or Josh. 

For the first time in about an hour, according the the grandfather clock that was going to ring in a few minutes, Tyler looked up from his dim laptop screen. The library was abandoned of people. Tyler's friend Mark, his dad watched the library at night until closing time. He knew Tyler and allowed him a spare key to the back door to get away as he pleased. His eyes returned to the screen, and with a deep breath, he pressed chat.

 

> you are now chatting with **_spookyjimchristmas_** , say hi!
> 
> **_ slushieguy: _ ** hi

 

-

 

As much as Tyler hated it, Josh was a really nice guy. Everyday he was eager to return to his messages, seeing what Josh might have said to him throughout the day. Josh is a record store owner in downtown Columbus, and has a few skate shops scattered within the larger cities of Ohio. He passionately believes in aliens, loves cats, and plays the drums and trumpet. 

His backpack quickly hit his bedroom floor and he booted up his computer. His slender legs crossed as he sat on the bed. He quickly logged into the all too familiar site, and blushed lightly as the messages loaded.

 

> **_spookyjimchristmas:_ ** morning baby boy! sleep well?
> 
> _**spookyjimchristmas:**_ up to you but i think that you should wear the maroon skirt today :-)  
> 
> 
> **_spookyjimchristmas:_** i'd like to take you out this weekend, yeah?  
> 
> 
> _**spookyjimchristmas:**_ wait no i have to be good at this stern daddy uh  
> 
> 
> _** spookyjimchristmas:  ** _ i'm picking you up tonight at 5:00 be dressed and pack a bag for the weekend.

Tyler wouldn't be able to wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted to. Josh was everything he could have asked for and more in a single human.

 

> _**slushieguy:**_ alright daddy, i'll see you then :D  
> 

Quickly flashing to the clock, he saw he only had about an hour before Josh would be here, and he didn't look anywhere near suitable to meet his boyfriend-ish thing. Bolting to the shower, he cleaned himself in a heartbeat, and shaving any semblance of hair anywhere on his body. his hair was good enough, just a bit fluffy and run through. His nails were a chipped black, but Josh would just have to accept that (Later Tyler would notice that Josh wouldn't care at all)

Tyler's closet was filled to the brim with clothing, he had enough outfits to change every 5 minutes tonight if he wanted, but for the life of him nothing looked good. Eyeing that the clock had 13 minutes till 5:00 and he still had a bag to pack made him antsy. Pulling on whatever was closest to him worked, which ended up being a simplistic sleeveless black button up, paired with black skinny jeans. Tossing unplanned outfits into his bag (False, maybe a planned outfit that wouldn't be worn outside of the bedroom but that's beside his point) when packed, he pulls on his floral Vans and a his favorite Brooklyn coat.

He trotted down the stairs, venturing to the kitchen to write a note to his currently out parents that he'd be at Mark's for the weekend. He heard a vehicle pull into the driveway, and his pulse quickened. Not knowing what Josh would do, he whipped ope the front door, only to realize that he was right in front of it.

"Normally, people knock before you open the door." Josh smiled, laughing lightly. Tyler blushed, his shoes becoming very interesting. "Hey now, look at me, I've been waiting to see your eyes for close to a month and as cute as the top of your head is, that's not what i wanted, baby boy." and that pulled him right up. Hearing the name flow like thick molasses from his lips. Oh god his lips, Tyler had to stop himself from gravitating. He was so beautiful. He had a beard, which wasn't exactly the first thing he was going to expect from his Daddy, but it suited him. He was dressed about as casually as Tyler was. Clashing patterns, with a black and white stripe pattern shirt over a camo jacket, but he still looked great. His hand was outreached for Tyler to take, the calloused palms enveloping his own.

Josh opened the door for tyler to step into his car, a small 'thank you daddy' barely audible, but still making the older smile sweetly. He stepped back into the vehicle, and put the key into the ignition. Tyler's hand was speedy to reach for his partner's, and they made on their way.

 

-

 

The dinner was a dream for Tyler. He felt like royalty, eating lavish food and being pampered, all the while being with a beautiful man who neither could take their eyes off each other. He guesses that he blushed more times than his fork raised to his mouth. Josh made him feel so warm inside. He didn't care that Tyler was so off-the-wall, and that was such a good feeling. They drove back to Josh's place in near silence, but pleasant silence. The loudest sound coming from Josh's slight chuckle after he put his hand on Tyler's thigh, and could literally hear the uptick in his pulse.

The condo was impressive, it viewed over the city, a large window making Tyler feel like he was flying. Josh came up behind him, hands finding purchase on his hips. Tyler melted into the touch, so toasty and inviting.

Tyler turned on his heels, facing the older man. He mapped out every detail of his skin, like a constellation. His eyes flickered to his pink lips and Josh got the clue.

The kiss was slow, but intense. Like the feeling of brushing your teeth and then drinking cold water, the chill and almost pain under your tongue. But it was hot like accidentally buying spicy cheetos. It was a bit rushed and tongue bumped and teeth clashed but it was _so so_ what Tyler wanted. Josh pulled away, thumbs still brushing at his cheekbones.

"My bedroom is down the hall, first on the right. I have a gift for you. Put it on, i'll be there in 10, okay?" And Tyler's heart rate shot up. He nodded, his conscience screaming at him to say 'yes daddy', but he knew Josh would have let that one slide.

He scurried as fast as he could, quickly throwing open the door, and quickly shutting it. The article of clothing, or more so a lack there off, made Tyler's eyes widen.

The piece was so... intricate. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to figure out how to get it on before Josh came back in. The black floral lace danced under his fingertips, almost jerking back at the softness. It was far more delicate than anything he'd ever put on in the dressing rooms of American Apparel or something of the like. Tyler shook with joy and slight pleasure as he put the bra and panties on his slender figure. He hated to admit he was getting slightly hard under his panties, but it was difficult not to.  


It's sheer mesh that conjoined the bra piece to the tie around the neck almost glittered in contrast to his pale skin. The bra was thankfully non-padded, clinging to his flatter chest almost perfectly. The panties fit effortlessly onto his lean hipbones, accentuating their shape. His entire body shook with nerves. His feet gently padded to the bed, which he promptly fell into. The feeling of laying on air. Deciding he didn't exactly want to present himself to his Daddy star fished into the bed, he sat up, sitting on his feet and hands folded into his lap.

As composed as he tried to be, he was a nervous wreck. But a good nervous, the thought of something you've been waiting so long for to finally happen kind of nervous.

"Darling, are you ready?" A voice asked; Tyler registering as Josh. His head space already muddying his thoughts. 

"Y-Yes," He muttered "Come in."

The reaction Josh displayed on his face was all Tyler needed to calm his nerves. he stopped dead in his tracks, hands falling to his sides but twitching to grow nearer. His eyes explored the entirety of the ethereal creature on his bed. He finally moved closer, hands almost not daring to touch someone so beautiful, but when Josh neared Tyler's shoulder, he leaned to the touch, sighing contently at the contact.

His Daddy kneeled in front of his, calloused hands enveloping Tyler's cheeks, feeling the blush bloom underneath. Their lips graced, before surging together. Tyler smiled at the taste of what he assumed was whiskey, the sting of the alcohol yet sweet undertones made him happily dizzy. Josh had removed his shirt, allowing the younger to grace his fingertips over the muscular expanse. Josh's knee pushed delicately between Tyler's thighs, and slowly pushed him to the bed.

Tyler quickly realizing a kink he never thought would matter; Josh looks fucking huge over him, and it was making him much more hard than he already was.

"Daddy, please, do something, I-" Tyler babbled, shushed by his own moan of his Daddy sucking at the junction of his neck and his shoulder. The violent purple contrasting so well against the paleness of his skin. One hand trailed from beside his head to his hipbone, squeezing subtly. The ache of a needed touch on his hardened dick was bothersome, making Tyler whine against Josh's neck.

Josh understood, grasping his dick through the sheer underwear, Tyler moaning loudly. Delving inside the underwear, his hand pulled out his bright pink cock, the head beading with pre come.

"Oh baby, so eager. What do you want, baby boy? Want me to suck you off? Want me to fuck you right now? Nice and slow?" Tyler, nearly incoherently babbling, nodded fiercely. "Use your words, Darling." His tone changed, enforcing his dominance.

"Fuck me p-please." He pleaded, bucking into Josh's now stilled hand. Josh smiled, pecking his lips softly. Tyler yet again melting into another puddle of pleasure.  


Josh, with a slight frown, decided that fucking his baby in the new (and fairly expensive) underwear wasn't the smartest idea. Pulling the undergarment off his long, slender legs slowly, Tyler searched Josh's face for any displeasure, but only found admiration and lust. He was fine for the lust part, he was doing just the same.

Hand reaching down to the side of the bed, Josh's mural for an arm returns with a small bottle of lube and a condom. Josh uncapped the bottle squirting the soupy liquid onto his fingers. The bottle made a sputtering sound, which made Tyler giggle. Such a light heart, and the sound resonated in Josh's ears.p

Without much hesitation, a single finger prodded at Tyler's quivering hole. The sensation was indescribable to him, a dull burn coursed through his lower half, but pleasurable at the same time. His Daddy's finger was to the knuckle, Josh asking for reassurance before adding another.

"Oh my god, yes Daddy," Tyler moaned, fingers grappling for purchase, finding themselves wound in his faded orange hair. His thighs quivered with pleasure, from ears to chest he was a warm rosy tone, and he dick leaked pre come onto his stomach. Josh couldn't believe the sight bestowed upon him. 3 fingers buried to the hilt, and his fingers crooked just right and Tyler nearly screamed, scrambling his hands across shoulders, nails scraping skin.

Figuring if Josh tried to open Tyler up any more he would come, his fingers pulled back, and applied the condom. Tyler watched with lidded eyes and raspy breaths as his conscience screamed _how is that going to fit?!_ Returning back to his baby, Josh kissed him lightly.

"You sure, baby boy?" and Tyler vocalized a small 'yes', so far into head space. Pushing in slowly, Tyler's body involuntarily pushed against Josh's, the wave of pleasure moving him. Slowly, Josh pulled out and pushed back in, a constant slow speed, leaving Tyler a mess.

"Daddy, I-I, Fuck, o-oh," Tyler gasped, not able to keep still, hands so desperately wanting to touch himself, but he knows that's something Daddy didn't like. "Please touch me, Daddy."

Obeying, Josh's hand wrapped around Tyler's leaking dick, coating his hand in pre come. Tyler was unable to make coherent sentences.

"Yes, o-h, Daddy hng, ah!"

"Come on baby, you close?" Josh groaned, growing closer due to Tyler's unpredictable clenching of muscles. He was so warm and tight.

"Mhm, yes Daddy please, please make me come. I need to come, oh Daddy please!" Tyler gasped, barely to catch his breath, struggling to keep the tears in welling at the sides of his eyes. His bra had fallen off a while ago, and Josh had leaned down to his chest to nibble at the pale flesh.

"Go ahead Darling, come." Josh whispered into his ear, nibbling on his lobe. The few seconds after that, Tyler was sure he blacked out. His back arched far off the bed, hands surely scratching away at skin hard enough to draw blood. His hearing whited out, so overcome with pleasure and stimuli. He might have registered Josh stilling inside of him, the warmth of the filled condom noticeable.

There were a few moments where he doesn't remember anything. Vaguely connecting that Josh had pulled out, and went somewhere, quickly returning.

"Ty? You okay, love? Can you hear me?" Josh panicked slightly, wiping a cool washcloth over his forehead.

Tyler's doe brown eyes fluttered open, barely. Josh sighed, collapsing next to him, muttering something along the lines of 'Jesus, you scared the shit out of me'. He continued to give Tyler gentle aftercare, so pliant and floaty, allowing Josh to move his limbs as needed. When finished, the washcloth was thrown somewhere to the floor, and Josh pulled Tyler onto his chest, the younger curling into the touch.

"Thank you, Daddy. Everything was perfect." Even in a post-coital daze, he still continued to blush. Josh chuckled silently, carding his fingers softly through his lover's sexed hair.

"I can't believed you blacked out, for a solid 15 seconds you were like, out of this world." He smiled, lips ghosting the top of his head. Tyler blushed again, index finger swirling patterns into his partner's skin. 

It was all a dream it felt like; that Tyler was going to wake up back in his own bed, alone, without a lover. But he didn't fear that, because he knew when he woke up again, he would be held in the arms of the man he'd met on _SugarDaddiesAvaliable.com,_

and that was quite alright.  


 

-

 

(And if Tyler woke up that morning with that blowjob that his Daddy had promised just hours before, that was quite alright too.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks i guess, find me on twitter @anathenna
> 
> (also sorry kay i couldn't find a way to make this jealous!josh but i hope this is sufficient)
> 
> title from All Time Low's Get Down On Your Knees and Tell Me You Love Me
> 
> (i know i probably have some error's but i'll go through it later)


End file.
